


To Lose Somebody

by AshesTheTerrible



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Boyfriends, Comfort, Dealing With Loss, Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Death, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, Love, Lovers, M/M, dealing with death, domestic AU, parnters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesTheTerrible/pseuds/AshesTheTerrible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys has a death in his family. Jack is there to comfort him. Though Jack normally puts on a 'tough guy' act, when his partner is in need big bad Handsome Jack becomes one big softy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Lose Somebody

**Author's Note:**

> Just a really short drabble I wrote a while back. Just some AU Domestic stuff. Kinda sad. ;3;

Rhys nuzzled his face into the soft material of his counterpart’s old T-Shirt. It smelled of laundry detergent and aged wood from being hung in the closet for so many months without wear. It had been through the dryer and wash far too many times rendering its once black color a soft, smokey grey.  

 

The shirt was familiar, it felt like home, something solid and comforting that he could hold onto. Something that he could curl his fingers in and push his face against.

 

His counterpart did not move. He simply stayed still, propped up by too many pillows and half covered by a sea of fluffy comforters.

 

The two were fresh from the shower, clean bodies crisp against the sheets, hair wet on the pillows. Rhys’ locks left little spots of moisture on the shoulder he nestled against. The day had been long and it had been hard. So many things that Rhys did not understand.

 

Life was funny like that, people come and people go, sometimes they leave earlier than what one prepares for. Rhys’ body was tired and his eyes were sore from too many shed tears. A big palm came to stroke through his damp amber locks, slow and soft, in a comforting way that soothed the young man.

 

  
“Are you hungry kiddo?” Jack asked his silent partner.

 

  
Rhys did not answer for a long moment.

 

  
“Not really.” Rhys answered finally.

 

  
“You haven’t eaten all day sweetie.” Jack stated gently his tone easy, laced with a slight bit of well placed concern.

 

  
“I just don’t have an appetite…” Rhys whispered.

 

  
Jack nodded.

 

  
He wouldn’t press too hard on the subject.

 

  
“Would you like to watch a movie?” Jack changed the subject.

 

  
Rhys nodded slowly, curling into Jack tighter, his body feeling so heavy…so tired.

 

  
“Princess Mononoke?” Jack offered.

 

  
Rhys nodded again.

 

  
The movie played and hands touched. Tears fell to dampen Jack’s shirt farther. The walnut haired man simply allowed it to happen. He did not mind. He just hushed the hurting young man. It was ok to cry in such situations, it was ok to be sad. It was ok to cry

**Author's Note:**

> Princess Mononoke is my go to 'I'm having a bad day movie' which is why I used that if anybody was wondering :)


End file.
